


run into the bright lights, now or never

by putsch



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: it's just hanai, mihashi, and the great unknown the future holds out there.(written for SASO2017)





	run into the bright lights, now or never

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt - last day alive by the chainsmokers ( https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13135941#cmt13135941 )
> 
> i..... don't know what au this is or what is up with it but i still like it because this ship and this song it just works really well and i had to get something off my chest with it.

  
they stand at what feels like the end of the world. maybe it is, maybe he's just being dramatic. at the very least, they stand there together, and it keeps mihashi from collapsing in on himself, all bird bones that never amounted to anything in this perfect storm.  
  
"it's okay." hanai says, his voice the deep steady tone it's always held, matching the breadth of strong shoulders and the firm set of his jaw. but something in it is shaking too, because he knows just as much as mihashi does how big this is, what this means. what it _could mean._ "or, it's going to be."  
  
mihashi opens his mouth to respond but his voice isn't there, parched out from nerves, and after a few moments of warbling lips he closes them, knowing that words won't come. he's too nervous standing here waiting, and it was always hanai who was the one better at inspirational speeches to get the team moving toward victory and greatness. mihashi was just the pitcher.  
  
he flexes his fingers once, twice, remembers his training to keep himself calm as he reaches for hanai's hand. it's as sweaty as his own, and somehow it comforts him. it's another reminder that both of them are scared, that he doesn't have to feel ashamed for being this way. he hears hanai let out a breath, his fingers slipping between each of mihashi's slimmer ones and squeezes.   
  
they breath in. one, two, three. they breath out. one, two, three.  
  
meditation relaxes them both, mihashi can feel it through the warmth in their palms. it's good, for both of them, to be ready for what they have to face through that door. mihashi sneaks a glance at hanai - his eyes closed, his brow losing it's pinch, mouth slightly open to breath. he looks good. he looks _ready_ , which still feels more than what mihashi can say about himself.  
  
"mihashi ren?"  
  
an unfamiliar voice rings through the room and both he and hanai jump at the sound of it, as ice cold recognition runs down mihashi's spine.  
  
this is it. no more running.   
  
"he, here!" he squawks more than he says it, getting up to his feet.  
  
"we're ready for you, so please hurry along."  
  
she turns to leave and he's about to follow when he realizes he hasn't let go of hanai's hand, and hanai pulls him in so close mihashi can see every color of steel in his eyes and smell the last lingering of cinnamon toothpaste.  
  
"you're going to do amazing, you hear me? you've always been the best of us, no matter what you think."  
  
every emotion mihashi can name crests and falls in his chest, bubbled up by two simple sentences, but he manages to firm up enough to keep tears at bay. this is it. everything is on the line now, and hanai, through it all, is still cheering for him.  
  
"you too." mihashi says, giving his hand one more squeeze. "i'll, i'll see you soon."  
  
"yeah, kill it out there." hanai smiles, and mihashi realizes that for the first time, he can't see the nervousness.  
  
he nods, out of words, and heads out to the great unknown.


End file.
